vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keepers of the House/Transcript
Previously, on The Originals :FREYA: You're a wolf. Why aren't you healing? :KEELIN: A monster is still a biological organism. So, I devised a treatment. :FREYA: If you found a way to weaken yourself, maybe you can help me find a way to kill Marcel Gerard. :VINCENT: Maxine. :MAXINE: It's Adam. He never came home. :WILL: Adam Folsom wasn't our only case.We got three additional reports of missing kids. :VINCENT: Eight years ago, you were running this city with an iron fist. I start looking for forms of magic that you can't defend against. Sacrificial magic. :ZEALOT: You freed it, Vincent. And now, it must be fed. :HOPE: I'm so cold. :VINCENT: That witch, he used their personal items to bind them to the spell. Hope Mikaelson is linked to that spell. She's gonna die. We got to cast a cleansing spell on New Orleans soil. :MARCEL: Paramedics took the kids to the hospital to get checked out. NOLA PD will notify the parents. Marcel's Penthouse :SOFYA: Hell of a sight. Powerful man overlooking his city. I wonder if I could convince you to change your view? :MARCEL: Oh, not that you aren't stunning, 'cause you are, I'm just, um I'm having trouble shaking off the day that I had. :SOFYA: So you're saying you could use a distraction? Allow me to distract. pounding on the door. :SOFYA: Just ignore it. :MARCEL: No, just one second. Yeah. All right. Mm-hmm.Come in. :VINCENT: Marcel, we got a problem. Those kids. They never made it home. :MARCEL: What are you talking about? I loaded those kids into the ambulance myself. :VINCENT: The ambulance is missing too. Bayou Woods :WILL: The children are sedated. I've already prepared them for the ritual. :ACOLYTE: A token of our master's power. You'll need it for what's to come. Just one last thing. Your friend, Vincent Griffith. :WILL: I won't let anything stop us. The Abattoir (Night) :KLAUS: Our home. Once the pride of our family, now a flophouse. :ELIJAH: Indeed, the mighty have fallen. :HAYLEY: Where's Vincent? :VINCENT: Right here. Kept my word. Now the only question is whether or not you guys are gonna keep yours. As soon as I'm finished healing your kid, you got to leave the city. :KLAUS: Well, we're not gonna stay, are we? Your city has lost its charm. :HAYLEY: What he means to say is that we're very grateful, just help her and we'll leave. :ELIJAH: Just give us what we need, and we will do so, happily. :VINCENT: Excuse me. are heard squawking overhead. :VINCENT: Okay. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. :HOPE: Mom? :VINCENT: That's it. Your little girl's purified. :KLAUS:Thank you. :VINCENT: Now look, the only gratitude I need from any of you is seeing you leave the city. :HAYLEY: Go see your daddy. crow squawks nearby while a dead one falls from the sky. They all begin to die around Hope. :KLAUS: What is this? :VINCENT: I don't know. :HOPE: Mom? Can you hear that? It's whispers. Saying a name. Over and over. "Kre Nah Han, Kre Nah Han". :HAYLEY: Vincent, what what is that? :VINCENT: It's a nearly forgotten dialect. It's Creole. It means "the Hollow". The Hollow is coming. Title Card & Credits The Abattoir (Morning) :KLAUS: How is she? :HAYLEY: Uh, the fever's back. But she's not in any pain. She's asking for you. :KLAUS: Well, make an excuse. I'd rather my daughter not know I've gone off to murder witches. :ELIJAH: We can not be reckless, Niklaus. :KLAUS: And how would you have me respond? Should I delegate my child's safety to someone else? :ELIJAH: Let me see what I can do. :HAYLEY: And I will handle Marcel. Out of the three of us, I win Most Likely Not to Get Killed on Arrival. Whatever we're up against, it's as much his problem as is it ours. :KLAUS: Leaving me to do what, exactly? :HAYLEY: Stay here and protect our daughter. Do not let anything or anyone near her. :ELIJAH: A word of warning. The Marcel that you knew is gone. So, whatever he is now, he's no ally. Hayley's Safe House (Shed) :KEELIN: Mm. Oh, I guess I feel asleep working. Did you get any? :FREYA: I just woke up from a five-year nap. :KEELIN: ou going somewhere? :FREYA: New Orleans. Hope is still sick. Klaus asked me to see what I can do. :KEELIN: Great, um So long as you're stepping into a war zone, see if you can't get your hands on Marcel's venom. :FREYA: Klaus did say that Marcel would be occupied. We can enter his home, steal whatever we need and leave before anyone notices. :KEELIN: Okay. You want me to help you rob the most deadly vampire on the planet? I will pass. :FREYA: If you're worried about a fight allow me to even the odds. The stone is kyanite. It's been spelled to grant you total control of your werewolf nature, even during a full moon. :KEELIN: This is a cure. It's everything I've ever wanted. What's the catch? :FREYA: Not a catch. Insurance. :KEELIN: Yeah. tries to remove the ring from her finger but it wont come off. More like a leash, spelled so that I can't take it off. :FREYA: Like you said. It's everything you ever wanted. Provided you help me. The Abattoir :KLAUS: How are you feeling? :HOPE: I'm still so cold. Are the birds gone? :KLAUS: Yeah, they're gone, sweetheart. And when you're better, which will be soon, you and I are going to share the biggest plate of beignets you've ever seen. And you can tell me where in this big, wide world you'd like me to take you next. :HOPE: Mom said you loved New Orleans most of all. :KLAUS: I did, once. But putting your love in a place is a mistake. Being here in our home, seeing these walls, I am reminded that it is people who are best suited to fill our hearts. :HOPE: Dad. I don't feel so good. St. Anne's Church :VINCENT: Look, guys. I know what we're up against. There's a faction of our own people, witches. They've started to make human sacrifices to a spirit called the Hollow. Now, this thing is dark, it's angry, it's very powerful. :ELIJAH: It is a force my family and I are here to erase. Now, kindly excuse us, please. Mr. Griffith and I have much to discuss. :VINCENT: Okay, uh, give me a minute. :ELIJAH: So, now that we've dispensed with the needless hysteria. :VINCENT: I got a lot on my plate, Elijah, without whatever trouble you're trying to bring my way. :ELIJAH: You need me. And fortunately, I have a long history of removing anything undesirable from New Orleans. :VINCENT: I'm probably one of the things that's on your list. So I reckon it's best for me work alone. :ELIJAH: Oh, it's not an offer. Children's lives are at risk. :VINCENT: (loudly) You care about children's lives at risk? What about Davina Claire, Elijah? :ELIJAH: So, you can only see me as some kind of merciless butcher. :VINCENT: Yes. I do. :ELIJAH: I'll be whatever you want me to be, Vincent Griffith. I'll be the very devil himself, but make no mistake, I would violate everything sacred under the sun in the name of rescuing my niece. And right now, according to you, you are facing two evils. Wouldn't it be nice to have one of those by your side? :VINCENT: We're gonna do this my way. :ELIJAH: Beautiful. Your way it is. Tremé :MARCEL: Listen up. Listen up. For five years now, we've had a truce. Stayed out of each other's business. Tended to our own. But now, your problems are becoming mine. Someone is taking children. As you know, I have one nonnegotiable rule: we do not mess with kids. Now, you've seen that graffiti. Someone here's got to know who's responsible. Right? So just give me a name. Hmm? :IMPOSING WITCH: We don't owe you anything. crowd murmurs in agreement. You're no friend to witches. :HAYLEY: You don't trust him. I get it. But one of those kids is my daughter. She's seven. She likes to paint, catch fireflies, make up stories. All I know is that she's sick. Right now, I don't care about the past. I'm just a mom asking you to help me. :IMPOSING WITCH: There's a girl named Lara. I saw her draw the same symbol on her window in blood. :HAYLEY: Where do I find this witch? :IMPOSING WITCH: She's not a witch. amused with Hayley's ignorance. She's one of "your" kind. A wolf. She ran off to the bayou. Marcel's Penthouse :KEELIN: Nice job on the lock. You'd make a good cat burglar. :FREYA: All magic is just opening locks and finding loopholes. :KEELIN: So tell me again, why don't you just tell your family about our little secret project? :FREYA: They're overly sensitive when it comes to Marcel. :KEELIN: Oh, not you, though, huh? The merciless badass who doesn't get sentimental about anyone. :FREYA:Somebody's got to be the big sister. :KEELIN: Okay. Since you are so in love with taking charge, where do we look? :FREYA: Marcel stockpiled Klaus' blood. No doubt he did the same with his venom. :KEELIN: He would keep that someplace safe. :FREYA: You know, that ring enhances your instincts. Why not try using them? :KEELIN: Sorry, I don't do bloodhound. :FREYA: Fine, we'll do it my way. raises her hand and casts her magic. A door opens and reveals a hidden safe. St. Anne's Church :ELIJAH: And who might this be? :VINCENT: These are the ashes of a witch that lost his way and it might just be the key to helping us find ours. This thing, um, the Hollow its magic has a very unique signature. I felt it on this witch the other day when Marcel and I took him out, so if I can trace that energy back to its source... :ELIJAH: You can find the rest of these fanatics. So this thing which haunts my niece, has it spoken to you? :VINCENT: It's more like, um, a broadcast. And I was able to shut it out, but a lot of people have a harder time doing that. :ELIJAH: Like your wife? :VINCENT: You know, there's a difference between what we project and what we have inside of our hearts, what we try to hide inside of our hearts, right? Now that thing, it took everything that's dark and twisted inside of me and it used it against me. It used it again my wife and it ended up taking everything that I've ever loved away from me. :ELIJAH: So, then, you have every reason to want to remove it from this earth. :VINCENT: Yeah. But let's say that we run into that thing today, Elijah. It's gonna take everything that you want to keep buried, it's going to use that and make you do exactly what it wants you to do. And that's what makes you a liability to the very niece that we're both trying to protect. :ELIJAH: Let's get to work. The Abattoir :HOPE: That man, Vincent Mom said he was a witch. That he came to help me feel better. But I feel worse. :KLAUS: I know. I know. But don't worry, because as we speak, your mother and your Uncle Elijah are working with Vincent to fix you up. So you just stay calm and they'll make everything all right. :HOPE: Do you know what it is? The Hollow? :KLAUS: No, sweetheart I don't. :HOPE: It wants those other kids. I can feel them. I think it wants me, too. :KLAUS: I am not gonna let anything take you. I promise you that. I'm going to keep you safe, always and forever. St. Anne's Church burns sage and begins to chant. :VINCENT: Chèche le virtute, Chèche le virtute, Chèche le virtute, Chèche le virtute. receives visions of the Acolyte and Will abducting the children. :ELIJAH: What is it? Vincent, what did you see? The Bayou and The Abattoir is on the phone with Klaus. :HAYLEY: How is she? :KLAUS: She's sleeping. Freya will be here soon to stir up one of her medicinal concoctions. Tell me you have answers. :HAYLEY: Marcel and I have a lead. A wolf who got caught up with the Hollow. :KLAUS: A wolf involved in witch business? :HAYLEY: Crazy, I know. I want to ask her a few questions. :KLAUS: Well, regardless of her excuses or your loyalties, I expect you to show this traitor the error of her ways. :HAYLEY: I'll handle it. ends the call. :HAYLEY: She's not gonna want to talk to a vampire. I'll go. :MARCEL: The thing is, the last time I came across one of the Hollow's goons, the guy tried to kill me, so fair warning. :HAYLEY: Lara? My name's Hayley. I don't know if... :LARA: I know who you are. Hayley Marshall. I know why you're here. You're here because of the children. I'm sorry. I am. They're as good as dead. St. James Infirmary :WILL: Weird time to have a drink, bud. Should be out looking for those kids. :VINCENT: Yeah. I'm a little upside-down, Will. I got this, um, evil mojo just breathing down my back. And it's the same thing that took out my wife then it took me out and now I think it's trying to take out my best friend. :WILL: Was this your plan, Vince? Invite me here, confront me? :VINCENT: Whatever this thing promised you, it's not gonna deliver. :WILL: You're wrong. The Hollow rewards those who are loyal. Maybe if you did what it asked you to do, things might be different. For me. For Cami. For all of us. :VINCENT: Is that what it told you, Will? :WILL: That's what it showed me, Vince. Look at this city! It's overrun with evil. And the only way to take it back is to do one little evil thing myself. :VINCENT: This is not what you are! You can walk away from this. I can help you walk away from this. :WILL: You can't help me. You can't even help yourself. Don't you see? You're in the middle of everything that's to come. Which is why they sent me here, Vince. For you. fires his gun at Vincent, though in a blink of an eye, Elijah is there, blocking Vincent. Elijah speeds towards Will and throws him over a counter. :ELIJAH: That's quite the monster you got lurking in there. You want to see mine? The Abattoir :KLAUS: I know you can hear me. I want you to listen. The heart which beats in your chest is a warrior's heart. The heart of a Mikaelson. Whatever hold this power has over you, it is nothing compared to your strength. Yours is a power greater than you know. Come on. Hope. :HOPE: Dad? I saw them. The other kids. They're so scared. Promise me if you ever see the blue lights, don't look at them. Marcel's Penthouse :FREYA: Apné en vrata! I can't open it, which means this is exactly what we were looking for. :KEELIN: Well, before you blow it open with a magic bomb, just keep in mind that they're gonna know that we were here. :FREYA: Well, do you have a better idea? Because my family needs me. And I'm out of time for this. :KEELIN: Go help your niece. I've got super-duper wolf hearing. I will crack the safe and if there's anything that we can use, I'll grab it. :FREYA: Keelin, if you try to run... :KEELIN: I know. You'll make me turn all hairy. I got the threat the first time. You just go. Help your family. I'll meet you wherever you tell me to. St. James Infirmary :VINCENT: All right, someone cast a spell to block his mind against your vampire tricks, all right? I can break that, Elijah, it's just gonna take me a little bit of time. :ELIJAH: That's a luxury we don't have. :VINCENT: Look, Elijah, I'm not gonna let you torture him, all right? He's my friend and he's just as much of a victim as all those kids. :ELIJAH: You have five minutes. The Bayou :HAYLEY: We're not here to hurt you. :LARA: You can't hurt me any more than I've already hurt myself. I didn't know this was gonna happen. I didn't know they were gonna bring children into it. :HAYLEY: It's okay. Just tell us who "they" are. :LARA: Those that serve the Hollow. Followers of the blue light. I thought we were doing something good. Trying to take back our city. :HAYLEY: Back from what? :LARA: From him. raises a knife towards Marcel. From the vampires. For five years we kept quiet. Watching you lord over this city like it was yours. :MARCEL: Hey, I spent the last five years keeping the peace... :LARA: It is not your city to rule! New Orleans belongs to all of us. And the Hollow offered us the power we needed. So long as we pledged our allegiance. :HAYLEY: But Lara, you're a Crescent. You have the pack, you don't need this cult. :LARA: You were gone. You chose the Original Family over your own kind. Don't you see? Our pack means nothing. You mean nothing! :HAYLEY: You're right. I wasn't there. But I have a daughter now. And, Lara, she's one of the kids. She's one of the kids that's in danger. So, please, help us help them. :LARA: laughs You can't help them. The Hollow wants power. The kind that only comes from sacrifice. Those kids will die so it can get stronger. And it will feed. And it will rise. And we will all bow before it. The great beast. Even you. My only mercy is I won't be here to see it. takes the knife and stabs it into her throat. St. James Infirmary is casting a spell over Will. :VINCENT: Briser le bouclier. Briser le bouclier. Briser le bouclier. Briser le bouclier. :ELIJAH: Time's up. :VINCENT: Hold on, Elijah! :ELIJAH: Why do you insist? :VINCENT: Because he's my friend. And because a witch told me that I'm the one that gave this thing breath. Now I don't know what I did to let it into this world, but I know I ain't just gonna let it take him out. :ELIJAH: Finish it. :VINCENT: Marquer nom sa à. Marquer nom sa à. continues to scream in pain from Vincent's spell, though he breaks free of his bindings. He pulls forth the talisman of the Hollow and uses it on Elijah, throwing him backwards with telekinesis. :WILL: There's no going back, Vince. throws Vincent back and he leaves. :ELIJAH: Any other wonderful ideas? :VINCENT: I tagged him with magic, so now we can trace him. Right back to the kids. :ELIJAH: Let's go. The Bayou :VINCENT: Yeah. Assume you told everybody to be on their best behavior? :ELIJAH: Oh, I told them. Now whether or not they'll be obedient is another thing altogether. approaches. :ELIJAH: Where's Hope? :KLAUS: Freya's with her now. She's fighting it. Whatever it is. :VINCENT: The kids are attached to that spell: if we save the kids, we save your little girl. :MARCEL: And the sooner you all can be on your way. :HAYLEY: Clearly, we're skipping all the hugs and hellos. Vincent? :VINCENT: Trail leads off this way, so, I guess we, uh, follow the breadcrumbs. :KLAUS: Tactless savages holding a ghost-raising rave. Best make short work of them. I say we... :MARCEL: We split up. Klaus, you're with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Anybody got a problem with that... I don't give a damn. and Marcel :KLAUS: I assume you embark upon this journey out of the kindness of your heart? :MARCEL: There are kids in trouble. Yours included. :KLAUS: It's a bit late for you to suddenly care about my child, given you left her fatherless for five years. :MARCEL: Well, speaking from experience, I figured I was doing her a favor. :KLAUS: Careful. Lest your insults mar an already tentative peace. :MARCEL: All right, listen, I don't care about our peace, all right? I care about finding these missing kids and wiping out the messed up people who took them. Root out the problems, make them go away. That's what you do when you're the king. :KLAUS: All I see is a petulant prince. :MARCEL: Always with the insults. You never do learn. :KLAUS: On the contrary. My time in your dungeon clarified my priorities. My concerns are with my child. And as for you, I can imagine no better revenge than leaving you to the endless struggle to prove yourself my better. You're welcome, by the way. Elijah and Hayley :ELIJAH: So you knew this Crescent girl? :HAYLEY: I did. But whatever that was today, that wasn't her. She said something about blue light. :VINCENT: Yeah, that's the "Fifolet". New Orleans legend says that a spirit might present itself in a bright blue ball of light. :ELIJAH: Wonderful. How do we kill it? :VINCENT: We'll find out soon enough. The Abattoir and making another medicinal herbal remedy for Hope. The Bayou :ACOLYTE: Now that you've returned, brother, you may join us as we claim our power. Our rightful place. And lay waste to all who would deny our master. Are you prepared to prove your loyalty to the Hollow? :WILL: I know what I have to do. I'm not afraid. :ACOLYTE: We should begin. :KLAUS: Enough with this circus of sadists. breaks off a tree branch and throws it at the Acolyte Leader, killing him. :VINCENT: Hey, we got to get the kids. Get the kids! raises the Hollow's talisman and begins the ritual. :WILL: Vinculum mond sa. Vinculum mond sa. :VINCENT: Will? Will! Come on, man. It's over. :WILL: No, Vince. It's only just begun. attacks Will, grabbing him by the throat. :WILL: You can't stop what's coming. breaks Will's neck. :VINCENT: No! Oh, man, we got this all wrong. They wanted us here. :ELIJAH: Why? :VINCENT: They want to channel your power, and anchor the Hollow to the living world. inspects the children. :VINCENT: Okay, they're alive. These kids are linked to that ritual. We can't free Marcel and Klaus unless we break the spell. :ELIJAH: How do we stop this? :VINCENT: I don't know! It's a sacrificial ritual. I can't break it unless I kill one of the kids. :HAYLEY: No, no. There has to be another way. The Hollow's Dimension and The Bayou :MARCEL: Where are we? :KLAUS: Don't look into the blue light. The Bayou :VINCENT: Yeah, um so these kids are powering that ritual. But there might be a loophole, if I link it to you. :ELIJAH: Are you suggesting we take my life? :VINCENT: I'm suggesting we stake you with wood. You die, temporarily, and that might be enough to break the spell. The Hollow's Dimension :MARCEL: What is this? :KLAUS: No, shut your eyes. The Bayou starts the spell. :VINCENT: Mare. Mare leurs. Mare leurs esprits. Mare leurs esprits! Mare leurs esprits! Mare leurs esprits! Mare leurs esprits! The Hollow's Dimension :KLAUS: Look away! The Bayou :VINCENT: Hayley, do it now! :HAYLEY: Did it work? :VINCENT: Yeah. The Abattoir :FREYA: Hope. :HOPE: We're not cold anymore. St. Anne's Church watches as the children reunite with their families. Maxine is hugging her son tightly and looks over at Vincent and mouths "Thank You." Vincent smiles in return. Elijah leaves leaves. In the balcony, Hayley and Marcel talk. :MARCEL: Come back for one last look? :HAYLEY: This place... this city, a lot of tragedy happened here. A lot I regret. But Hope was born here. So there was good with all that bad. After everything that's happened, the city is yours. I hope it brings you peace. Good-bye, Marcel. :MARCEL: Do one thing for me. Tell your daughter she doesn't need to fear me. She never did. St. Louis Cathedral :FREYA: Glad you showed up. :KEELIN: It's not like I had much of a choice. :FREYA: Keelin... You have to understand. :KEELIN: Look, maybe you and yours do it differently, but where I'm from, you make a deal, you keep it. And since I am on the most wanted list of every psycho who wants your family dead, I guess I'm Team Mikaelson whether I like it or not. extends her hand, requesting Keelins. She takes her hand and casts another spell. :FREYA: whispering Denne legatura. It's done. The ring's altered. You keep the benefits, minus the leash. :KEELIN: Is this an apology or a thank you? :FREYA: I don't know. I'm not particularly good at either one. The Abattoir :ELIJAH: I managed to find an old friend. Or enemy, I can never really tell. Here's to a wretched day. :KLAUS: A wretched day indeed. As soon as Hope is better, we'll leave. She's all that matters. :HAYLEY: Hey. I want to ask you something. In the woods, if Vincent hadn't found that loophole what would you have done to those kids? :ELIJAH: Whatever I had to do. :HAYLEY: We have got to stop making it a habit of putting our family lives ahead of others. I don't want that for myself, I don't want that for Hope. We have to do better. St. James Infirmary and The Abattoir is drinking alone and Marcel shows up. :Marcel: I know today was rough for you. Hey, at least we put an end to it. :VINCENT: Kinney's dead. But the thing they idolized the Hollow it must have wanted us there. It wanted to come into our world by anchoring itself to one of us. So that makes me wonder did we end it? Or is it just getting started? :MARCEL: You think it's gonna come after me? is dreaming, walking through the compound. :VINCENT: Marcel, I'm-a tell you, man. I wonder if it hasn't already got to you. What did you see when you was in the circle? :MARCEL: Nothing. Not a thing. :VINCENT: I hope you're right. That's the funny thing about our city, though, Marcel. Nothing ever stays buried. mirror of the Infirmary begins to shatter into the shape of the Hollow's sigil. Hope finds Klaus. As he turns, his eyes glow bright blue, the color of the Hollow's spirit. Hope Screams and wakes from her dream. :HOPE: No, no, no. It's here. The Hollow, it's here. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Four